The present invention relates to a sheet receiving apparatus in a sheet-fed rotary printing press which temporarily receives a sheet as a printing sample from sheets that are printed, conveyed, and delivered onto a pile board.
In a sheet-fed rotary printing press, a sheet printed by a printing unit is gripped and conveyed by the grippers of delivery chains, is released at a convey terminal end, and is dropped onto a pile board and stacked there. In this printing operation, the operator checks from time to time if the density of the ink and water of the delivered printing product is appropriate so defective printing is not performed.
In the conventional checking method, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-87469, a plurality of rod-like sheet receiving members are horizontally and quickly moved forward and backward to and from a delivery sheet dropping path to receive a dropping printing product, thereby temporarily stopping the operation of stacking the printing product onto a pile board. While the printing product stacking operation is temporarily stopped, the operator extracts one to three printing products stacked at the top of the pile board and compares them with a regular printing sample.
With a double-sided simultaneous printing product, when the sheet receiver is temporarily moved forward under the lower surface of the printing product to receive it, the lower surface of the printing product where the ink is not dried is brought into slidable contact with the sheet receiver. Therefore, the lower surface of the printing product is soiled by rubbing off of the ink to produce a defective printing product. Then, the defective printing product must be removed from the stacked printing products, which is cumbersome.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sheet receiving apparatus in a sheet-fed rotary printing press in which occurrence of a defective printing product is prevented.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sheet receiving apparatus in a sheet-fed rotary printing press in which the operation of removing a defective printing product is not necessary.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to the present invention, there is provided a sheet receiving apparatus in a sheet-fed rotary printing press, comprising at least one sheet receiving member inserted in a dropping path for a sheet-like printing product to temporarily stop the printing product after printing, drive means for moving the sheet receiving member between a wait position and a sheet receiving position, and a support mechanism for supporting the sheet receiving member to be movable in a widthwise direction of the printing product.